Coalition of Blue States
=The History of Coalition of Blue States= Coalition of Blue States was made on March 25, 2009 as a reformation of the alliance known as Allied Rebel Nations (ARN). After the war with NATO, ARN disbanded. About 3 months later the Coalition of Blue States war formed by ARN members. It was only a short time before CBS was protected by New Polar Order (NpO) we were happily protected before a very minor incident which led to NpO canceling our protectorate. CBS hated by many & loved by few turned to GRAN which helped us out for the 2ns time. Shortly after gaining protectorate status from GRAN we made our Team Switch to the yellow sphere. Were we now vote for GRAN senator (Aryan) and happily look at our bright future....... =The Charter of Coalition of Blue States= Preamble We the founding members of the Coalition of Blue States (CBS) established this community so that all nations (Especially Yellow & Blue nations) may have a home and family. From this point on CBS swear to upkeep peaceful, respectful, and loyal in CBS. 1. Peaceful, No member will attack any alliance with out cause. 2. Respectful, All members of CBS swear to respect all alliances (Friend or Foe). 3. Loyal, CBS will uphold all treaties & pacts to the best of their ability. Motto Rated so high…… We make our own chart! Oath All Government officials of the Coalition of Blue States take the following oath to ensure the protection & future of CBS, I (Government Official) pledge my allegiance to the Coalition of Blue States. From this point on I swear to only use my powers to insure the future of CBS and allies. If I fall in my duties then I will resign my position. I which fact a person more deserving will begin were I left off. Government Coalition of Blue States Government System is made up of 1 Emperor and 4 Heads (Strategic Command, Diplomacy, Imperial Academy, and Imperial Vault) that make up the Leadership of CBS. Each Head shares equal power with the other Heads. Each Head has an Imperial Adviser which is hand picked by each Head to be their understudy. ~Emperor~ 1. Leader of all operations within CBS. 2. Takes full responsibility for all Government. 3. Can make changes to his staff at anytime with reson. 4. Responsible for the commission and operation of an effective recruit program. 5. Reasonable for activity of the forums and IRC channel. 6. Has the power to appoint recruiters. ~Head of Diplomacy~ 1. Responsible for the communication and coordination with all other alliances in existence. 2. Proposes and pursues new diplomatic opportunities. 3. Responsible for the Passing or Denying of legislation 4. Responsible for appointing his/her own Imperial Adviser. ~ Head of Strategic Command ~ 1. Responsible for bringing all wars or threats to the other Viceroys and/or threatened alliance. 2. Responsible for the creation of his/her military plan. 3. Has the power to send our troops into battle when deemed necessary. 4. Responsible for appointing his/her own Imperial Adviser. ~Head of Imperial Academy~ 1. Responsible for the commission and operation of an effective academy program. 2. Has power to appoint teachers. 3. Proposes and pursues the destruction or rehabilitation of rough members. 4. Responsible for appointing his/her own Imperial Adviser. ~ Head of the Imperial Vault ~ 1. Operates and monitors alliance activities such as but Trade, Aid, and Technology. 2. Coordinates all external Aid, Trade, and Tech deals from and to other alliances. 3. Responsible for the setting and paying of joining aid. 4. Responsible for appointing his/her own Imperial Adviser. ~Imperial Advisers~ 1. Each Head appoints his/her own Imperial Adviser 2. The Imperial Advisers are the “understudies” of the Head that appoints them. 3. No Imperial Adviser may be removed unless their Head has a valid reason. 4. Has power to add/remove Amendments and Legislation with a majority vote. Entry & Exit I. Joining the Alliance CBS will not discriminate anyone because of their color, religion, or political views. 1. To join the alliance the following need to be true. * They must not be in any wars that were started by them or one that is retaliation for their attack. * Nations are strongly encouraged to join the blue sphere; however, nations may apply for a color exemption to be reviewed by the Secretary of Payday * They cannot be on any alliances ZI list. * They may not possess dual membership in another alliance without the express permission of the President of the Coalition of Blue States. 2. If all the above is true you need to submit an application. II. Leaving the alliance 1. Any member can leave the alliance at any time if/when they do the following. * If you received aid less than or equal to 1 month before you leave the alliance it is necessary you pay it back. * Any nation leave is required to post a reply saying so in his/her application. * Please don't be rude or disrespectful when you leave the alliance. 2. If those are all completed you are free to go. III. Poaching 1. NO POACHING ALLOWED! 2. Any member that poaches or attempts to poach will be expelled till the Head of Imperial Academy finds a punishment that is deemed necessary. War I. Inner Alliance Wars 1. Any member that attacks another member will be expelled till the Head of Imperial Academy finds a punishment that is deemed necessary. 2. Any alliance member that declares war on a friend alliance will be expelled till the Head of Imperial Academy finds a punishment that is deemed necessary. II. Alliance Wars 1. All alliance wars must be approved by the Head of Strategic Command. 2. The war will only be approved if the Cassus Belli presented is deemed valid. 3. CBS commits itself to a peaceful in existence, however, remains ever vigilant towards all threats foreign and domestic. III. Tech Raiding 1. All wars must be approved by the Head of Strategic Command. 2. CBS does not condone “Tech Raiding”; we have real life military practices. Amendments 1. “Hazard Defense”, Nuclear Weapons may only be used for defense unless CBS is in an all out war. 2. “Double Jeopardy”, Once a member of CBS has been tried in court he can only be tried again for the same charge with a 3/4 Viceroy vote. Signed This charter has been passed the CBS government and signed to show that it is valid. KingemO93, Emperor Erik Ryan, Head of Diplomacy Imperial Adviser Supreme 142, Head of Imperial Academy RWZ Forces, Imperial Adviser CountBaron, Head of the Imperial Vault Rubiks, Imperial Adviser Lord Sir23, Head of Strategic Command Turner, Imperial Adviser =Coalition of Blue States Treaties= This is a list of treaties that Coalition of Blue States has signed. Treaties